Be Mine
by Zory rock101
Summary: "Your are a human and I will never love me. You are my food." He said, walked away. I fell to my knees and hold myself tight in my arms. He did not love me. I stand up and walked back to the class room. It is hard to walked while I lost a lot of blood."Yui are you okay?" Stella said, walking up to me. My face turns pale and I starting to feel a little dizzy.
1. Chapter 1

**Be Mine**

 **AyatoXYui**

 **(Lemon in this chapter)**

 **Sum: "Your are a human and I will never love me. You are my food." He said, walked away. I fell to my knees and hold myself tight in my arms. He did not love me. I stand up and walked back to the class for. It is hard to walked while I lost a lot of blood.**

 **"Yui are you okay?" Stella said, walking up to me. My face turns pale and I starting to feel a little dizzy.**

 **10/19/17**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Yui P.O.V)**

What is this feel I have towards a vampire, Ayato. I sat in the limousine and saw him making out with a other girl right in front of me. Well, he always thinks of me his food-sample. I need to get this feeling out of me so I can move on. He did not love me, and he never will be going to. The limousine stop at the school and everyone got out. I walked up the staircase. I follow behind the Sakamaki brothers. "Yui." said on of my friend, Stella. She runs up to me with a big smile on her face. "Good morning," She said, looking at me.

"Good morning, Stella." I said, smiling back at her. We walked in the school building and went to our class. Stella and I are in the same class and we always sit together. She is my best friend ever since I come to live with Sakamaki's family. She is always there for me when I need some one to talk to. We sit down in our usual spot in the class room. I looked back and saw Ayato is surrounded by girls at his desk. I feel Stella palm on top of my hand. I turn to look at her.

"He not worth it. If he can't see how a great person you are." Stella whisper with a smile on her face."If I was a guy, I would totally date you."after that we both start to laugh at what Stella said. She can make my day when I feel down and alone.

 **Ring...Ring...Ring**

The ball rings three times before the class begin. The teacher walked in the class room carries a pile of paper. "Good morning, class." He said, starting writing on the black chalkboard.

"Good morning, Mr. Lopez." Said the class at once. After a while the class is over, and I walked out of the class room. Suddenly, someone grabs me and pulls me on to the rooftop of the school building.

"Aya...to." I said, looking at him.

"Shut up. I need your blood." He said, pulling me close to him. He moves my hair out of the way and put his lips on my neck. His fangs pierce my skin, and I can feel my blood leaving my body.

He moves my hair out of the way and put his lips on my neck. I asked, feeling my legs weak. Ayato stop and push away from me.

"Your are a human and I will never love me. You are my food." He said, walked away. I fell to my knees and hold myself tight in my arms. He did not love me. I stand up and walked back to the class for. It is hard to walked while I lost a lot of blood.

"Yui are you okay?" Stella said, walking up to me. My face turns pale and I starting to feel a little dizzy. I was about to fell to the floor when someone catches me. "Reiji." Stella said.

"You need to get back to class. I will handle her." Reiji said, pick me up in his arms. Stella nod to Rejij and walked off back to her class. Rejij take me to the doctor's office that is in the school building. He laid me down the checkup bed. "I saw what happen on the roof with You and Ayato." He said, starting going through the medicine cabinet.

"Great." I said, looking away from Rejij.

"Ayato is a rude, self-centered and selfish you will never meet." Rejij said, walked back over to me. "I what to know why you have been feeling for a man like that?" Rejij said, hand me a cup of water.

"I don't know." I said, taking a sip of the water.

"Yui, You are going to be one of our wife. So you need to choose who do you want to be with for the rest of your life." Rejij said, standing up.

"You right, that time is coming from me have to choose." I said, standing up and walked out of the office. After that talk with Rejij I decided to move on but that is hard when I in every class with him.

"Hey, Yui." Said a man behind me. I turn around and saw Shu standing there.

"Hello Shu." I said with a smile.

He laid close to me and whisper in my ears. "You want Ayato and I a help you with that." He said, lift up my chin and lend down closer to my lips.

 **(Ayato P.O.V)**

Man, that class is so long and Yui did not come to class. I turn a corner and saw Shu and Yui kissing each other. I won't be letting Shu take her away from me. "What the hell are you doing, Shu?" I asked, grab Yui and pull her behind me.

"What did it look like? We were kissing of cause." Shu said with a smile on his face.

"She did not belong to you. She is mine and only mine." I said, pulling Yui down the hallway. I push her in a class her that no one is using. "What the hell? No one can touch you but me." I said, grab Yui by the neck and push her up against the wall.

"Ayato, you told me you don't love me." Yui said with tears in her eyes. I pick her pick and have her wrap her legs around my hips.

 **(Lemon start now)**

"Yui." I said, staring into her beautiful pink eyes. I put my hand on the back of her head and press my lips against her. "Don't let anyone touch you again. Your body, and soul belongs to me and only me." I said, put her down but still kissing her. I unbutton my pants and pull them down along with my boxer.

"Ayato." She said, looking down at my cock. She knees down in front of me. She grabs my cock and licks the tip of it.

"Come on you can do better then that pancake." I said, push her head to make her put the whole cock in her mouth. She went in and out making me bite my lips to hold in the moaning. After a while I has Yui on the desk without underwear on. I slowly push my cock inside her hearing her moan my name. "You like that Pancake?" I asked, going in and out of her.

"Ayato...I'm...going to cum." She said, holding the side of the desk.

"Me too." I said. I shot my seed inside her before I put my cock out of her.

 **(End of Lemon)**

"Come one, pancake put on your clothes before Rejij find us in here." I said, putting on my pants. Yui grab her clothes and put them on. "Let go to class." I whisper in her ears. Yui and I walked back to the classroom.

 **(Yui P.O.V)**

We walked in the classroom when a red-hair girl throw her arms around Ayato. "Ayato, miss you so much." She said, kiss Ayato on the lips. My eyes got wide and I got take it anymore. I run out of the room with tears in my eyes. How can he do that to me. I run up the staircase to the roof. I fell to mine knee and wrap my arms around me, holding me tight. "Yui." said a voice. I turn around and saw Ayato standing by the door out of breath. I stand up and walked away from him but he grab me by the hand. "Please wait." He said.

"Why?" I asked, not looking at him. He turn me around and have me looked at him.

"I love you." He said, kiss me on the lips. I wrap my arms around him and deeping the kiss.

"I love you too, Ayato." I said, looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"Come lets go home." Ayato said, grab my hand and we run down the stairs to the limousine. Ayato one the door for me and we got in. Ayato sat down and pull me onto his lap. he wrap his arms around me and starting to kiss me on the lips.

 **See you next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be Mine**

 **AyatoXYui**

 **(Lemon in this chapter)**

 ** **10/20/17****

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Yui P.O.V)**

The next morning I woke up laying next to the man I love. I got up off the bed and pulling my clothes back on. I looked at The sleeping Ayato. He looks so cute when he sleeps. "Hey, pancake." He said, opening his eyes and looked at me.

"Hey, Ayato." I said, laid down and kiss him on the lips. Ayato wrap his arms around me.

"I want more." He said, pull me back on the bed and got on top of me. He licks my neck all the way down to my chest.

"Ayato." I said, feeling him sucking on my neck leaving a red mark.

"I'm leaving my mark on you. So everyone know you mine." He said, kiss me on the lips. Just then there is a knock on the door. "Damn it Reiji. Why did he alway come at a bad time." Ayato said, standing up and walked over to the door to open it to see Reiji standing there.

I cover my body with the blanket, so Reiji can't see. "It times for school." Reiji said, looking at Ayato. Ayato did not say anything. "Get ready." He said, walking down the hallway. Ayato close the door and walked back over to me.

"I don't want to go to school. I rather stay here in bed with you and make you mine forever." He said, give me a kiss on the lips.

"We need to go to school, Ayato." I said, standing up and change into my school uniform in front of Ayato. Ayato stare at me while I got dress.

"Do you like what you see?" I said, wraping my arms around his neck. He lifts me up and wrapping my legs around his hips.

"How many minutes do we have before School?" Ayato asked, looking at me. I looked at the clock on the wall.

"We have half an hour." I answer, looking back at him.

"Okay we have time." He said, unbutton his pants still holding me. He slowly to off my underwear half way down my legs. He sat down on a chair and me position his cock to go in me.

Ayato is starting to move up and down. "Ay...ato." I moan, moving my hip up and down. Ayato pull out, and I got off to putt up my underwear. He buttons up his pants again.

"Let go." I said, walking out of the room holding Ayato hand. He got in the limousine. I laid my hand on Ayato shoulder waiting for the other brothers to come.

"Aww, How cute." Said Laito said, sitting down next to me. Ayato did not like how close her is to me.

"You to close." He said, pull me close to him.

"Aww, so little bitch-chan belong to you now. I could hear you guys last night." Laito said, looking at us."What did I hear? Oh, Ayato faster." he said. Yui face turn red and Ayato is not very happy he is trying to embarrass him.

"We are not having this talk in here." Reiji said, reading his book. We got to the school and Ayato grab my hand before we go in the school building. All the other brothers walked into the school

"Ayato." I said, looking at him.

"Let skip school. There a house in the forest and we can stay there all day." He said, picks me up and runs off to the house in the forest.

"Ayato have to have thought of having kids someday?" I asked, looking up at him.

"What?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Um...Nothing." I answer, looking away from him.

"If you want kids then, I will give you one." He said.

"I want them with you." I said, looking at him. We got to the house, and he laid me down on the bed.

"Then become my mate?" Ayato asked.

"What a mate?" I asked.

"Mate means a wife in vampire way to get married. They just have sex and give everything to each other." Ayato explain.

"Then yes. I will become you mate." I said, watch Ayato talking off his shirt."Will you turn me into a vampire, so I can be with you forever?" I asked. He looked down at me with a smile.

"I can make you a vampire." He answers, taking off my skirt and my under wear. He slowly slips his finger inside me and move up and down. I let out a moan. "Yes, I want to hear you moan louder." He said, going in deeper making me moan load at the top of my voice.

(Ayato P.O.V.)

I rub my finger at her, enter points and feel that she is getting closer. I stand up and took of my pants and boxer. I took of the rest of Yui clothes and throw the a cross the floor. I climb on top of Yui and left up one of her legs to set it on my shoulder.I pull her hip closer to me before I enter her.

"Are you ready, My love?" I asked, looking at her. She gives me a nod after that I slowly go inside her. Yui grab the cover and feeling me going in and out of her.

"Ayato, faster. I want to feel you." She said. I used my vampire speed as fast and hander as I can. "Ay...ato...yes...um...yes." She said, throwing her head back on the pillow.

"Do you like that?" I asked, hold her leg that is over my shoulder. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to carry your child." She said. I laid down by her neck and bite down sending my seed to turn her into a vampire that the same time I shot my seed in her. Yui moan out my name. "Ayato." She said with red blood shot eyes.

"I'm thirsty." She said, licking her lips. I pick her up in my arms.

"Take same of my blood." I said tip my head to the side. Yui put her lips on my neck and bite down. I let out a moan feeling my new wife drinking my blood. Yui stop and looked up at me. I lick her lips that still have my blood on her mouth. "You are beautiful." I said, kiss her on the lips and stand up. I put on my clothes and hand Yui clothes to her.

"Thank you." Yui said, standing up and put on her clothes. I looked outside and saw that it is about time for school to be let out.

"We need to head back." I said, grab Yui hand and we run back using our vampire speed.

 **See you next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Be Mine**

 **AyatoXYui**

 **(Lemon in this chapter)**

 ** **10/29/17****

 **Chapter 3**

 **(Yui P.O.V)**

Everyone in the car is shock what Ayato did turning me into a vampire. "Ayato," Reiji said, looking at Ayato.

"What?" Ayato asked, looking back at Reiji with his arms wrap around me.

"You turn little bitch-chan into a vampire," Laito said, looking at me then at Ayato.

"Yeah so." He said. We finally got home and Ayato and I walked up to our room. Ayato pick me up and laid me down on the bed. He took off my shirt and start to kiss my neck and rub his hand down the side of my body. I wrap my arms around his neck and wrap my legs around his hip.

"Ayato," I said. Ayato sat up and took off his shirt. He went back kissing my neck.

"Yui you looked so beautiful," Ayato said, getting into a position that he is more comfortable with. He slowly went in and throbbing back and forth.

"Ayato." I moan, wrapping my arms around him. He went faster making me moan louder. "Im...going...to...cum," I said, feeling my white liquid all over Ayato cock. He pulls out and laid down next to me.

"I love you." He said, kiss me on the lips.

"I love you too," I said, kissing her back. I close my eyes and fell asleep in Ayato arms.

 **The End**


End file.
